Happily Ever After
by melroihag
Summary: *SPOILERS* This is my one shot speculation fic based off of the CaptainSwan BTS pics/videos from set whilst filming the finale. (5x23)
Killian felt the sunshine warm his face as he and Emma turned the corner of the street.

Helplessly, as always, his gaze wandered to her walking beside him. Her golden ponytail swung with every step she took, making her look like a hero on a mission. A burst of pride spread through him and the feel of her slender fingers entwined securely with his, caused his lips to twitch into a small smile.

The events of the past few weeks ran wild through his mind. He huffed a laugh of disbelief when he thought about _how_ he escaped the Underworld, and that was all down to the fact that the incredible woman beside him risked her safety, and the lives of her loved ones just to save him. He'd never felt more lucky in all his 300 years of being a pirate. No rare treasure or valuable jewels he ever discovered could compare to his greatest find. His Happy Ending. _Emma._

Emma caught him watching her from the corner of her eye, her lips forming a shy smile. She'd never get used to the way he looked at her with such pure adoration and love for her in his eyes.  
"Got something to say, Pirate?" she smirked and raised her brow at him, bumping her shoulder into his playfully.

Unconsciously, they both slowed their pace down, always in sync as they were.

He laughed again, shaking his head slowly just as his last conversation with David and Snow popped into his head. He cleared his throat and tried to find the right words, his face contorting with nerves and his hook hung absently in the air whilst his mind raced to catch up with his movements. "Well, actually…" his throat closed up then and his eyes darted to the ground beneath him, the nerves deciding then and there to take over.

"Well…?" Emma repeated and Killian looked up to find her with an adorably confused look on her face as she tilted her head at him.

—

He'd been sucked in through a portal and ended up in New York with Emma's parents and the wicked witch herself. During that time, Snow had hinted about her approval of his and Emma's relationship, essentially giving him her blessing, if he - to quote her highness - "should ever think of asking Emma for her hand in marriage… at sometime in the possible near or distant future."

His heart stuttered as the words repeated in his head. She was a sweet woman, but about as subtle as a battleship.

He had every intention of asking Emma for her hand, he just hadn't found the right moment. He wanted it to be perfect. Captain Hook wouldn't have worried _too much_ about it, but Killian Jones was ridiculously romantic at heart, and wanted the right moment to present itself before he asked her.

David had spoken with him once Snow had left them alone to discuss with Zelena, a way of getting back to Storybrooke.

"So… I think it's time you and I have a little talk about your intentions with my daughter." David had sauntered up beside Killian with his arms folded across his chest.

Killian raised his brow amused and given David a once over before he scoffed, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I've heard that line once before, Dave."

He could see David trying desperately not to smile at his smart ass comment, in the way he turned his attention to the floor as he scuffed his boot on the ground.

Killian understood that this was a big deal, even he had made an unlikely friend in the father of his beloved. He handed himself over, all guards down and waited for the stern warning and talking to but it never came. Instead, David had released an exasperated sigh and threw his head back, as he squinted looking up at the sky.

Killian had put a hand on his friend's shoulder and took a deep breath before he spoke.  
"I guess your missus told you that she gave me her blessing then?" he asked tentatively.

David had turned to face him then, his eyes narrowing as he searched the pirate's electric blue gaze.

They'd stood in silence for what felt like hours but was probably only mere minutes. The respect Killian had acquired for the man standing before him, caused his pulse to quicken with every narrowing of David's eyes. There was no way he'd ask Emma without both her parents approval, and as the wait dragged on for the prince to say something - anything - he began to feel as if maybe he wouldn't be getting his happy ending after all.

Killian then let his hand slip from the prince' shoulder, before he nodded in silent understanding. Unable to help the frown that set in his brow or the violent twitch of his jaw, as he turned to walk away.

"David!" Snow admonished as she turned Killian back around to face the struggling father.

"Alright, alright!" David had scrubbed a hand over his face and nodded his head ever-so-slowly.

"David." Snow's voice sounded more like a warning this time she said it and Killian couldn't help but smirk just a little.

"Give me one good reason why I should give you my blessing." David then raised his chin challengingly.

"David!" Snow had thrown her arms up and walked over to smack his arm.

"What? I want to know?" he'd said defensively.

Snow had given Killian an apologetic look, to which he waved off her worries.  
"It's alright." Killian said before clearing his throat and meeting David's stare head on. "I'd go to the end of the world for her, or time. In fact, I've done just that. I've pursuit her in every realm and every moment of time we've crossed paths. I believe our story was written in the stars. We were destined to meet. Truth of the matter is mate, that your daughter makes me very happy and it would be the utmost honour if I had your blessing to ask for her hand." Killian finished his improvised speech with a little nod that asked if the prince understood how serious he was being.

David had taken a deep breath and glanced down at Snow, who'd been beaming up at him and very nearly bouncing on the spot from excitement, when he'd turned back to Killian and held his hand out.

Killian's grin spread across his face as David shook his hand and uttered the words he never thought in a million years he'd ever hear the prince utter, "Then you have my blessing, Killian."

David had then pulled him in for a short hug, but let go and rolled his eyes when Killian noted that _that_ had been the first time David had ever referred to him as 'Killian' before and not 'Hook'.

—

"Killian?" Emma's worried tone shook him out of his trance.

He realised then that she'd stopped them just outside of Granny's.

She squeezed his fingers gently as her eyes searched, panic just creeping behind her gaze.

A sudden wave of calm washed over him and he ran his thumb along her knuckles to sooth spiralling train of thought.

"Remember-" he began at the same time she spoke.

"I just-" she started and they both laughed slightly.

"You go first, Love." he offered and she nodded as a silent 'thank you'.

"I just want to ask you something really quick." she squeezed his hand once more before taking a step closer to him.

"Alright. What's going on inside that head of yours?" he breathed an easy smile and watched as the tension fell from her shoulders.

His same words from Camelot in the middlemist field echoed in her head, and the memory of the flowers and how thoughtful he was that day caused the tension building in her shoulders to cease.

"I… well, I…" she stuttered before she reached up between them with her free hand to where the ring hung on the chain, beneath her sweater.

"You told me back in Camelot that you weren't proposing when you gave me this." she indicated to the ring he knew was around her neck.

"Aye?" he said the word more like a question, as his nerves made his heartbeat pick up pace again drastically.

"Well, when I… it took me by surprise when you showed me it." she said biting her lip as she anticipated his reaction.

"Understandably." he scratched behind his ear, his tell-tale nervous tick which made Emma's lips twitch into a small shy smile.

"I was surprised then because the timing wasn't right." she said and had to bite back a giggle as face grew more and more confused by the second.

"But then it dawned on me when I was… when we were…" she couldn't bring herself to say it but like always he was on the same track.

"The Dark Ones." he offered and squeezed her hand gently in encouragement to continue.

Again, Emma nodded a silent 'thanks' before continuing.

"It dawned on me that we might never find the right time. There's always some new villain or crisis just around the corner…" she trailed off before smiling up at him, when her glistening green eyes collided with a brilliantly bright blue gaze that was solely focussed entirely on her.

"I was told once to enjoy the quiet moments…" she smirked when he grinned at her, remembering when he'd said that to her in the woods after the Snow Monster had been defeated.

"…I was told by the same person to consider living a life during all the crisis' otherwise I might miss it." she rocked back on her heels stifling a laugh as Killian puffed out his chest a little more.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, Swan… this mystery fellow sounds very intelligent… he might even be devilishly handsome too." he added and she giggled, swaying into him as her palm rest over his heart.

She took a steadying breath and finished what she was saying.  
"I'm tired of waiting for the right moment. I'm tired of being separated by curses or different realms. I decided that once I found you in the Underworld, I'd ask you… but then things got in the way with Hades and Zelena and we needed our focus to be on how to leave the Underworld…" she was losing her train of thought, she was rambling and huffed an annoyed sound at herself before reaching his eyes again.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I know you like to follow traditions… the gentleman that you are." her shy smile returned and Killian winked, causing her stomach to flutter. "But I can't wait any longer. I know that I want more than the house we share. The white picket fence was my dream ever since I was a kid, but I'm being selfish now and I want it all. I want you." she was fighting to get the words out against the lump in her throat, as his eyes widened.

She saw the moment when her words finally clicked into place in his head and he hadn't said or moved at all.

But despite that, she knew she had to take this final step. She'd held back for too long and she'd promised herself she wouldn't waste another opportunity she'd get with him, without asking him the most important question she'd ever ask.

"Killian Jones, will-" she began to say, her eyes cast downward watching as her hand in his started to shake.

Suddenly the feel of his hook wrapping tighter around her waist, had her smile growing effortlessly. "Yes, Darling?" he smiled with all his dimpled glory and she knew his answer _for sure_ then.

"Will you marry me?" she asked as she unlinked her fingers from his and wrapped his arm around her waist with a shit-eating grin of her own mirroring his.

Killian didn't given her answer with words, but instead poured every bit of love he had for her into his kiss. His giddiness at her final wall crumbling to something less than dust, causing him to lift her off the ground and cradle her in his arms.

He heard her slight gasp before he felt her arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck before he set her down on the ground again, hugging her impossibly close. He loathed the thought of any distance put between them in this moment and from now on.

Emma was taken by surprise when he lifted her off the ground. She gasped just a little as she smiled around his lips. A small part of her was getting louder and louder in her head, until she finally just thought 'to hell with it'. Emma Swan was hopelessly, undeniably and completely in love with the man in her arms and she sure as hell popped her heel, just like all the cliché fairytale endings at the end of disney movies.

They broke for air at the same time, but rest their foreheads against each other, as they got lost in the others eyes. Emma was still on tiptoes, and unable to stop herself from giggling when she realised she hadn't gotten an answer.

"I'm going to take that as a 'Yes' then, am I?" she caught her lip between her teeth, her breathing was still laboured as her eyes dropped to his kiss swollen lips and back up again.

Killian nudged his nose against hers before he cleared his throat to speak, but when he opened his mouth, all he could do was laugh. It wasn't a teasing laugh, it was one of disbelief and pure joy.

"What?" Emma asked giggling at his boyish grin.

"I was going to ask you for your hand until you so rudely interrupted." he said teasingly, winking at her.

"Wait, you were? Why didn't you stop me?" she searched his eyes, her small smile still playing on her lips as she tried to get her breathing under control still.

"I've always said I love a challenge, but seeing that last wall of yours crumble… it's the most satisfying feeling." he admitted and Emma's grin was lost when she kissed him once more, holding him to her by the lapels of his jacket.

Their stomachs rumbled at the same time then and they broke apart laughing. Emma rested her forehead against his chest as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

She pulled back and grabbed hold of his hand, interlacing their fingers once more. "C'mon, Captain… we're long overdue Granny's grilled cheese and onion rings." she laughed as he squeezed her hand.

They sat down in their usual booth, opposite each other but with legs tangled beneath the table. Granny already had their orders coming to the table before they even put in their order.

Emma was finishing the rest of her cocoa and reading the newspaper before she caught Killian grinning at her from across the table.

"What?" she laughed slightly, unable to stop her smile from spreading.

"It's just that I remember when I swore to you in Neverland that I'd win your heart. Not because of any trickery, but because you'd want me." he shrugged simply with his daft grin still plastered on his face.

Her face softened at his words. He was so proud of being the one to win her heart and accomplished what no other man could in breaking down all her walls.

Killian then reached across and stole one of her onion rings, smirking as her mouth hung open.

"Did you just?" she pointed to the onion rings and he wiped his greasy fingers on the napkin beside him, nodding triumphantly.  
She narrowed her eyes playfully, "Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second." she grinned as she quoted herself from what feels like a lifetime ago now.

Killian slid out the booth and in beside her, his hook pressing into the small of her back and his hand cradling her face as his thumb caressed her cheek.

"I would despair if you did." he breathed against her lips and relished in the feel of her giving as much as she got. Emma Swan was not one for PDA, but it seems his fiancé certainly is.

Emma pulled back and huffed an amused laugh when he chased her lips, "We're really doing this." she whispered and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Killian rest his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, "I love you, Emma." he spoke the words like a sacred vow.

Emma's stomach fluttered at his words. She was left speechless when he opened his eyes and bore into hers. There was nothing but the truth behind his words and she closed her eyes smiling, not wanting to forget this moment or take any of it for granted.

"I love you too." she whispered, a promise of forever on their lips.


End file.
